1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer responsiveness to human interactions and more particularly to systems and methods for monitoring and efficiently handling interactive events.
2. Description of the Related Art
Desktop virtualization is a new computing approach to application delivery and management. Desktop virtualization is accompanied by many management challenges for centralized systems—with performance and quality of service management being one of the most important.
Desktop virtualization is a new approach to application delivery and management focused on providing a flexible desktop service. Typically, a virtualized desktop system consists of a set of servers running virtualization software, end-user devices called “thin-clients”, and networking fabric providing connectivity between end-user devices and data center(s). Back-end servers can either use operating system virtualization or shared services.
Though centralized desktops provide flexibility, consolidation, and reduction in management costs, they introduce new research challenges not present in the traditional desktop model. Most prominent are security and resource contention issues that arise due to the presence of multiple user sessions on a single physical system.